Special days
by iHasRainbows
Summary: Red and Yellow Having a sleepover together! ONLY TO SUPPORTERS AND SPECIALSHIPPER MAY READ THIS! May other people read it too. Short summary. I know I m just lazy xD. Completed!


**Special days**

**Ages**

Yellow: 14

Red: 16

Me and Red had always special days in our life, happy and bad days, it doesn't matter as long when we are having fun.

**Yellow`s P.O.V**

Hi! My name is Yellow, I live alone. I love to go fishing, also I like to draw, but they are just hobbies. My pokemon are doing OK. I had a crush on one boy, the boy who saved me from a Dratini when I was an 8 year old. His name was Red he found my true gender when Gold told me to get my straw hat off or his Typhlosion, or his Explotaro. You should have seen Red`s face and also mine! Red was surprised and I was embarrassed! My crush is still Red. I`m scared of thunder storms.

In Viridian forest…

Yellow is healing injured pokemon.

"There you go!"

Pidgey: "Pi- Pidgey!" The healed Pidgey flew off.

"Byee!" Yellow yawned. I`ll go visit Red later…"

Thoughts: "Nah maybe I should visit him now…" 3 minutes of thinking later….

Yellow: "It`s decided! Come out Kitty!"

Kitty: "Freee!" **(Kitty is her Butterfree)**

"We need to go to Red`s house in Pallet town"

Kitty: "Freee Freee!"

Kitty began to carry her to Pallet town. Yellow returned Kitty. She went to Red`s house and knocked on the door. Red opened the door.

**R & Y P.O.V**

"Yellow? Why are you here?"

Yellow: "I just wanted to visit you!" she said with a smile.

My name is Red, I`m a Pokemon champion in Kanto when Blue and the other ask questions we don`t know about, me and Yellow are always confused. I`ve met her in the Viridian forest when she was attacked by a Dratini in the forest. She was an 8 year old that time, and I was a 10 year old. Yellow was always short but I still like her that way. She is my crush but somehow she mostly comes and visit me almost every day! But since there was no one home with me I decided to let her visit me every day. I might even ask her to have a sleep over today since she must be tired.

Red: "Well okay! Come in!"

Yellow went in Red`s house, then she sat on the couch; drowsy.

Red`s thoughts: "I knew she would be tired"

Yellow quickly slept. I walked upstairs to get a pillow and blanket for her to sleep. She mostly comes to me like this too.

When I got the blanket and pillow for Yellow I walked down stairs then putted the pillow under her head, then I unfolded the blanket then I putted on her. Yellow was quite a deep sleeper, She told me that she sleep walks a lot. So I`ll try to avoid her during the sleep over.

Red began to rub her head a little.

30 minutes later….

**Time: 5:30**

Yellow woke up, found that Red was also sleeping. She sat up and walked to the kitchen to make dinner for Red. Yellow made some noise while she was making dinner.

Red woke up.

Yellow: "Oh Red! You woke up! Sorry if I made some noise"

"Oh It`s fine" Red smelled something delicious.

"Hey Yellow what are you cooking?"

Yellow: "Rice and Curry, your favorite!"

Yellow went over to the rice cooker and made rice.

Red walked over to Yellow and teased her hair.

Yellow: "Red your messing up my hair! Now I have to do my ponytail over again…"

Yellow took off her red hair tie. All of her hair went down.

Red`s thoughts: "She looks so cute with her hair down… "

After that Yellow was done tying her hair.

Yellow: "Okay I`m done!"

Yellow finished the Curry and tasted it.

Yellow: "Hmm… What do you think Red?" As Yellow put some Curry in his mouth.

"Umm… It`s delicious!" as a faint blush was on Red`s face

-Ding!-

Yellow: "The rice is done!"

Yellow went over to the rice cooker and put some rice and curry in a dish.

Yellow: "I`m done Red!"

"Okay!"

Yellow sat at the table first then Red sat down too.

"Yellow… You can sleep over here tonight…"

Yellow: "R- Really?!"

"Yeah really!"

Yellow: "Yay!"

As she jumped over and hugged Red.

"Oh Umm…" Red began to hug Yellow too, with a blush on his face and turned away so Yellow wouldn`t see it.

They finished their Curry after 10 minutes.

Red went upstairs and setted up a room for Yellow to sleep.

"I`m done Yellow!" Red shouted.

Yellow: "Okay! I`ll be right up!"

Yellow went upstairs and saw her bed setted up for her.

"I`ll sleep on the floor, You sleep on my bed"

Yellow: "Okay"

Yellow took her hair tie out again: to sleep.

They both changed in to their P. J`s, And brushed their teeth

**Time: 9:30**

Red and Yellow went under their covers and Red turned off the lights.

**Time is now: 10:30**

Remember when I told you guys that Yellow was a deep sleeper? Well guess what happened!

Red felt something squeezing him, It was a little tight but it was a warm touch. He turned over and blushed in the night.

He found that **Yellow** was hugging him during she was sleeping. She was having good dreams Red could tell

The whole night Yellow was hugging him. THE WHOLE NIGHT I SAID!

**Time: 8:30**

Yellow woke up when she saw SHE was hugging Red, then her face turned red as a tomato.

Red began to wake up seeing Yellow was already awake.

Yellow: "S- Sorry R-Red"

"It`s okay Yellow"

Yellow: "Really?"

"Yep" then Red kissed her on the forehead, then Yellow`s face was red as ever! She smiled a little. Then Yellow hugged him tighter. Red also hugged her.

**This was one of the Special days they had, Both had kept this day in their memories.**

**Lati: "Woohoo! This was my first One- Shot! I`m so happy! Please note that I am a Specialshipper.**

**Red and Yellow became Girlfriend and Boyfriend!**

**Yellow: "Disclaimer: She does not own pokemon!"**

**Red: "She doesn't own us either!"**

**Lati: "WELL I WISH! , BYYEEE!"**


End file.
